The Adventures of the Anima
by the epic one and only
Summary: When three best friends go into the world of anima and become anima they have the greatest adventure of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

i do not own anything hope you like

* * *

The Adventures of the Anima

* * *

One day in the mail I got a gift and inside that gift was three +anima books. I started to look at it and it said super edition. Before I could look at it more my two best friends came over I gave them both a copy Zoey was just as happy as me Lilly on the other hand was a little happy. She doesn't know much about anima but she still likes it. We all started to read it. We were all wondering why it didn't sound like it always does. All of a sudden we felt weird. Kiki got this mark on her hand, and then she grew claws, cat ears, and a tail. I grew dove wings and Umi grew a fish tail. We were all anima then we got sucked in to the book and ended up in front of Cooro, Husky, Senri, and Nana. They all just stair at us then finally Cooro said "they're anima."

* * *

sorry it looked bigger on word anyways more reviews faster the next chapter is up.


	2. Chapter 2

so here is chapter 2 i know tok me long enough. i got my laptp to work yay. Ok peeps you need to review on this story only one review and rom my best friend i know you can do better do it for the love of ways here it is. I do not own +anima.

* * *

The Adventures of the Anima

* * *

Zoey finally got legs and got up. Then Lilly and me. I was sorta freaked out but what made it weirder Cooro stated walking towards me and got a white feather out of my hair. "Could I keep this?" Um sure. "So what are your guy's names?" asked Husky. Mine is Harmony and my two best friends Lilly and Zoey. Nana and Lilly were talking so was Zoey and Husky, and me and Cooro. I as explaining that we just turned into anima and that we were from England. Out of nowhere it started to rain and I slipped and fell in the mud Cooro helped me up and Zoey said she was cold. We were all cold. Cooro, Husky, Nana, and Senri took us to a house where a woman there gave us some clothes. I didn't like them to much because it was a dress you might not know but I hate dresses. It was cute though. I did add my own flair or it would totally make me look less epic than I am. When we came out they had cakes. She told us to eat whatever we liked so I did. Cooro and I were neck and neck eating cakes. That night Cooro's and my belly hurt from all the cakes Husky and Zoey scold us the whole night while Lilly was pouting in the corner because we ate most of the cakes.

* * *

review please thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

i do not own +anima. sorry this looked way bigger on word. i am trying to make my chapters longer. please review i love them.

* * *

Lilly prov. _Well this is different. For one thing I don't know that much about anima and now I'm in their world! I really miss my family I wonder how we are going to get back I mean I have a life like youtube and the internet and some other stuff. Man I want to go home. Its cold and I haven't met any cute boys. I mean Cooro cute and Husky is too but there not my type. Man I want to go home._

* * *

The next day.

_Today we go into town. So they had to wake me up early. It wasn't a problem. But it was trying to wake up Harmony. We poked her didn't work, we shooked her didn't work; finally we said that her dog max was having a seizer. It worked she shot in the air and looked around fast with a scared look on her face. After she took in her surrodings she gave us her death glare. I whispered to Zoey she was going to be grouchy. She just glared at me and lay back down so we had to pull her up and gave her cake. After that mess we went to town you'll be surprised on how much money they give for English money. It was pretty cool. We went to a store to get some better clothes. I found a really cute dress that was trimmed with lace flowers and was purple with a lace belt and a jacket. Zoey got a skirt with a blue shirt and a jacket, while Harmony was wearing capris with a short skirt a light blue shirt and a jacket. Nana was jealous of me because I got a new dress. When I asked where we are going? **Senri said** _**"Rose"**_** Husky said "We are going to go visit a friend named Rose."** And with that we were off._

Zoey's prov. Omg I can't believe that I'm an anima I mean it was only yesterday that I finished the series and now I'm in their world. On our way to Rose's house Cooro started to fly he asked harmony but she said "I don't know how." So **he said "don't think it will just happen."** And so it did her white wings popped out and she started to fly Cooro had to help her a little till she got the hang of it. I was walking in the back all by myself until **Husky said "So** **_what type of anima are you?"_** I'm a fish anima. **"Really I am too." Said Husky.** That's cool (even though I know). I hope all my animals are ok. **"Animals, do you mean your pets." asked Husky**. Yes, and my family I have a little sister. I take care of her sometimes while my parents are working. **"That's nice my family has issues." Said Husky.** Wow I guess everyone has something wrong with their family. Out of nowhere I hear **Husky yell "Cooro watch out** **for that tree."** After that Cooro and Harmony fell out of a tree.

* * *

Harmony prov. Cooro and I was flying and then we heard Husky yell but we couldn't understand what he was saying and then we ran into a tree. So here we are now starting a fire while Zoey and Husky are in the pond catching fish. Lily and Nana were talking abut what anima they are Lilly said she was a cat anima and Nana said she was a bat. (Although we all now that.) After the food was ready we were all eating while I had a little issue at first since I normally don't eat squirrel. Well I never eat squirrel but it was really good. After all of that now Lilly and I are having issues sleeping we were cold and I had a rock in my back so I fix that and move closer to the fire the last thing I see that night was little fairies dancing in the fire. Yup I really need to sleep and so goes another night here. And in the morning time to move again.

* * *

the next one will be longer so i am so sorry this is shor well for all of them they are way bigger on word please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi people of the world well I've been thinking that i might quit this story. I just feel that no one likes this story so it be for the better. If you do not want me to quit just tell me somehow and maybe i willkeep writing it. Thank you all for reading this far. Bye


End file.
